If You Ever Come Back
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Akan dia biarkan pintu tak terkunci, lampu menyala, dan kunci di bawah keset kalau-kalau Jack pulang saat itu. Lanjutan dari 'Six Degrees of Separation' dan 'Nothing', Jackrabbit, yaoi, OOC mungkin, dan lain-lain. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** If You Ever Come Back

**Summary:** Akan dia biarkan pintu tak terkunci, lampu menyala, dan kunci di bawah keset kalau-kalau Jack pulang saat itu.

**Pairing:** Jackrabbit

**Rate:** T karena saia males ganti rating

**Disclaimer:** Lagu dan fandom dan nopel dan filem bukan yang saia *nangis*

**Bacotan:** Ta-da~! Ini chap terakhir dan saia hanya bisa berkata; "Yesh~! Bisa ngelanjutin yang lain~!" walopun sebenernya, saia emang harusnya ngelanjutin yang lain dulu. TTwTT

Hehe... enjoy~! :D

* * *

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now

**If You Ever Come Back—The Script**

* * *

Jack berdiri dengan kopernya sambil memandangi tiket di tangannya. Dia akan pergi dan menurutnya itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik daripada diam disini dan terus-menerus terpaku dan tidak bisa meninggalkan semuanya.

Sungguh, dia tahu dia seharusnya menaiki kereta yang berhenti di hadapannya itu. Tapi dia diam dan baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika kereta itu berangkat. Dia menjatuhkan tiketnya ke lantai stasiun dimana tiket yang sudah tidak berguna itu bergabung dengan tiga tiket lainnya yang Jack beli sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, di rumahnya, Aster masih belum tertidur. Dia hanya diam dan menatap langit-langit rumahnya yang masih berwarna biru muda. Lalu dia menatap televisi yang ada di pojok ruangan, lalu meja kopi di samping sofa tempat dia merebahkan diri.

Semuanya masih sama ketika seperti Jack pergi. Dia tidak berniat untuk mengubahnya.

* * *

Jack mengambil tempat duduk kosong di pojok stasiun, berharap dia bisa mengurangi rasa aneh di dalam perutnya dengan duduk. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengna kedua tangannya.

Tapi serapat apapun dia menutupi wajahnya, orang-orang yang melihatnya tahu bahwa dia sedang kesakitan dan sedih.

Aster masih tetap seperti dulu. Dia masih menyiapkan dua piring di atas meja dan mengisi keduanya dengan makanan yang sama.

Tapi dia makan sendirian. Makanan di atas piring yang seharusnya milik Jack tidak pernah tersentuh.

* * *

"Jack, kau baik-baik saja? Bukannya kau sudah harus berangkat?"

Jack tersenyum pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang akhirnya datang juga. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Jamie. Aku menunggumu. Berangkat bersama lebih seru, kan?"

Dia berbohong. Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dan dia bukan menunggu Jamie. Dia hanya taku tuntuk mengangkat kakinya ke tangga kereta dan meninggalkan semua yang dia miliki disini.

Dan Aster sekarang hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur pada bagian dimana Jack biasanya tertidur sambil berangan-angan bahwa dia sekarang tidak berada disini tetapi ada di samping Jack.

* * *

"Ayo berangkat kalau begitu?" ajak Jamie sambil menarik tangan Jack.

"Ya."

Jack mencoba untuk tidak menatap lagi stasiun yang dia tinggalkan itu. Dia ingin beranjak dari segala macam yang dia lalui disini. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya. Hanya kenangan yang sekarang mulai menariknya untuk bernostalgia dan tenggelam dalam memori-memori pahit manis yang selama ini dia lalui bersama dengan Aster.

Sementara itu Aster masih juga tidak bisa tidur. Dia duduk di sofanya lagi dan mulai berbicara; "Ayolah, Jack. Jangan tinggalkan aku? Aku yang salah selama ini. Jangan pergi, ya?" seakan-akan Jack ada bersamanya.

Boleh saja orang-orang menganggapnya gila kalau melihatnya begini.

Tapi siapa yang sih yang bisa tidak gila kalau orang yang dia cintai pergi begitu saja karena salahnya tanpa dia bisa memperbaiki apa-apa?

* * *

Dia berharap Jack masih bisa mengabaikannya seperti ketika dulu dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apapun yang Aster katakan mengenai betapa pentingnya untuk mengeringkan badannya setelah hujan-hujanan. Atau ketika mereka bertengkar dan Jack bersikap dingin padanya.

Dia berharap Jack masih bisa mengganggunya dan membuatnya kesal karena itu adalah bukti bahwa Jack masih berada di dekatnya.

Dan dia juga berharap dia masih bisa _berharap _semua ini—hubungannya dengan Jack—berakhir hanya karena dia kesal pada Jack. Karena semua itu jauh lebih baik daripada Jack tidak berada di sampingnya sambil membuatnya kesal.

Tapi, walaupun berharap sama sekali tidak berguna dan benar-benar buang-buang waktu, walaupun dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Jack, dia akan tetap berharap bahwa Jack akan datang dan berjalan melalui pintu itu.

Karena itu, Aster tidak pernah mengganti kunci rumahnya. Dia juga menaruh kuncinya di bawah keset untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Jack pulang ketika dia tidak ada di rumah.

Akhir-akhirnya dia hanya menggrendel pintunya agar lebih gampang dibuka karena kunci bisa dengan mudah macet dan itu mungkin saja membuat dia tidak bisa membuka pintu dan bertemu dengan Jack ketika pemuda berambut putih itu pulang.

Dia juga tidak pernah mematikan lampu di ruang depan dan di teras karena mungkin saja Jack mengira rumah itu sudah kosong dan dia sudah pindah kalau lampunya padam.

* * *

Mereka bilang aku buang-buang waktu karena tidak mungkin Jack akan pulang. Hah, lihat saja. Dia pasti akan pulang, aku yakin. Mereka semua salah, tapi aku memaafkan mereka. Toh, orang-orang juga mengatakan bumi itu datar dan lihat betapa salahnya mereka sekarang?

Aku masih membiarkan pintu rumahku tidak terkunci. Aku mempertaruhkan segala yang aku miliki karena semua itu tidak ada lagi harganya bagiku. Tidak akan ada pencurian rumah yang membuatku merasa kehilangan karena aku sudah tahu arti kehilangan sesungguhnya.

Sungguh, aku tidak akan pernah mengunci pintuku sampai Jack datang walaupun itu berarti aku akan kecurian lagi untuk ketiga kalinya tahun ini.

Aku bisa mengatasi kedua pencurian sebelumnya dengan menghantam mereka dan menyerahkan mereka ke polisi. Kenapa aku tidak bisa kalau ada yang ketiga kalinya?

Jadi, Jack, kalau kau merindukan perkelahian kita seperti aku merindukannya—dan merindukanmu—aku tahu kau ada di satu tempat di luar sana dan aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tetap membiarkan pintuku terbuka.

* * *

"Jack?"

"Ya, Jamie?"

Jamie tersenyum miris melihat Jack yang nyaris tidak pernah lagi tersenyum. "Kau mau kembali ke New York?"

Walaupun Jack menggeleng, Jamie tahu Jack ingin kembali kesana.

"Kita putus saja, ya?" ujar Jamie sambil tersenyum. Dia sayang pada Jack. Sungguh. Tapi melihat Jack tersenyum lagi jauh lebih menyenangkan untuknya.

"Jamie…"

"Aku bakal ke New York dan kerja disana. Kau mau ikut sekalian?"

* * *

Sampai sekarang pun Aster tidak pernah mengunci pintunya, masih menaruh kunci di bawah keset walaupun kuncinya sudah tidak berguna, masih menyalakan lampu walaupun dia tertidur, selalu memanaskan air kalau-kalau Jack pulang dan kedinginan dan ingin segelas minuman hangat, dan tentu saja selalu siap untuk tersenyum dan menyambut jika Jack pulang.

Ya, dia akan seperti itu sampai nanti ketika Jack berjalan masuk melalui pintu itu dan berkata; "Aster, aku pulang," seperti sekarang ketika pemuda itu berdiri di pintunya yang tidak pernah terkunci.

Dan dia akan selalu siap untuk tersenyum seperti sekarang dan menyambut Jack dengan ucapan; "Selamat datang kembali, _mate_," yang hangat sambil memeluk erat-erat pemuda itu untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

**END**

…**not yet.**

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aster."

"Ya, Jackie?"

"Kau mengikutkan lukisanmu ke lomba, kan?"

"Err…"

"Kau lupa?"

Dia mengangguk sambil mengencangkan sekrup untuk kenop baru pintunya.

"Tahun ini ikutkan, ya?" pinta Jack sambil tersenyum manis dan bergelayutan di lehernya.

Dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Masih seperti dulu, dia tidak bisa bilang tidak pada Jack.

* * *

**END**

**For real.**

* * *

Fuh-hah~! Ini chappie terakhir~! Rasanya seneng banget ini seri-yang-sebenernya-ga-seri-seri-banget selesai. Huehehehe… serasa lega dan ga ada utang ke Aster yang saia siksa~! Yay, utang saia lunas~! *masih banyak, woi!*

Ahem. Okeh, ada yang mau berbaik hati ninggalin ripiu? :D

Love and cookies  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
